whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Shishibone City
Shishibone City (鹿骨市, Shishibone-shi) is a fictional city featured in 07th expansion's works, most notably the sound novels, manga and anime of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and Ryukishi07's light novel, Kaidan to Odorou, Soshite Anata wa Kaidan de Odoru. It is located in an unnamed prefecture adjacent to Gifu and is in an inland area with heavy snowfall near the Sea of Japan. District Names [[Hinamizawa|'Hinamizawa']] Hinamizawa village (雛見沢村, Hinamizawa Mura) is a rural settlement away from urban life, located in the mountains bordering the prefecture. Despite being a part of Shishibone City, it is still referred to as Hinamizawa village by residents and neighbors alike. Hinamizawa serves as the main stage for the story of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Takatsudo Takatsudo''' (高津戸) is a deserted village further away from Hinamizawa, deep inside the mountains. Some farmers who own a field in the mountains will pass through the village in the morning and night. 'Yagouchi' '''Yagouchi (谷河内) is a forested area further away from Hinamizawa, deep inside the mountains. While people hardly go there now, it used to have an active quarry. It is shown in the anime-only arc, ''Nekogoroshi-hen''. Matsumoto Matsumoto (松本) is an area that was to be flooded by the Dam Construction Plan. Okinomiya Okinomiya (興宮) is a town just a steep slope away from Hinamizawa. In addition to supermarkets and other commercial facilities, there is a police station and libraries, which play a role of administration and make this town a commercial center in the neighborhood. Okinomiya is the second most important stage aside from Hinamizawa as many significant characters in the series live here. Shishibone Shopping District Shishibone Shopping District (鹿骨繁華街, Shishibone Hankagai) appears in ''Himatsubushi-hen''. It spreads out in front of a train station which is far from Okinomiya. It is unknown whether "Shishibone Shopping District" is an official name or a nickname for the area. Notable Locations Shishibone Municipal Library The Shishibone Municipal Library (鹿骨市立図書館, Shishibone-shiritsu Toshokan) is a normal local library in Shishibone City. It has a treasure trove of information regarding the old traditions and customs of Hinamizawa. It is a popular place in the series for characters to meet and discuss the various issues in Hinamizawa. Child Welfare Office The Child Welfare Office (児童相談所, Jidōsōdanjo) having jurisdiction over the region of Hinamizawa, etc., is located in the premises of the Shishibone Municipal Library in Shishibone City. It is a key plot point in ''Minagoroshi-hen''. Shishibone General Hospital The Shishibone General Hospital (鹿骨総合病院, Shishibone Sōgō Byōin) is mentioned in ''Kagebōshi-hen''. Seventh Mart Seventh Mart (セブンスマート, Sebunsumāto) is a bargain supermarket that sells foodstuff and alcohol. It is commonly used by Hinamizawa residents for grocery shopping. It is the first place Kimiyoshi Natsumi is introduced, in the ''Shared Route''. Okinomiya Elementary School Okinomiya Elementary School (興宮小学校, Okinomiya Shōgakkō) is an elementary school whose school district includes the area of Hinamizawa, although some Hinamizawa residents choose to attend the Hinamizawa Branch School instead. The school has a baseball field on which the Okinomiya Titans and Hinamizawa Fighters practice.Category:List of Places